Gakuen Hetalia The Night Before Christmas
by hakaishilee
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the story The Night Before Christmas.


'**Twas the Night before Christmas- Gakuen Hetalia Style**

The setting is December 24th, at the World W Academy. It's in the evening, & some of the students are gathered around a fireplace in the library. Germany, Italy, & Japan are the ones sitting the closest to the warm flames. Some of the other students are adding the finishing touches to the decorations, & some others were bringing in snacks, such as hot chocolate & gingerbread men. Classical holiday songs can be heard coming from one of the corners, where Austria is playing the piano while Hungary watches him, sitting close by.

(Italy)- "Germany! Germany! Tell us a story!"

(Germany)- "What?"

(Italy)- "Tell us a story! A Christmas story!" ~waves arms around~

(Japan)- "Yes, hearing a Christmas story would be nice."

(Prussia)- ~pops up from nowhere~ "C'mon, Westie! Tell us a story!"

(Germany)- ~sighs~ "All right, I'll tell a story."

(Italy)- "Yay! Come on, you guys! Germany's going to tell us a Christmas story!"

(Austria)- "Well, this will be a change of pace." ~walks up with Hungary~

(Sealand)- "Wow! _Germany_ is going to tell us a story!"

Soon, the whole library is filled with students from around the world. Germany looks at the crowd with a slightly freaked out expression. A few moments later, Italy hand him a book. Germany looks at it, & he takes it, pulling out his reading glasses. He opens up the book to the first page. He takes a deep breath, & he starts to read aloud.

'Twas the night before Christmas, & all through the school; Not a creature was stirring, (he pauses for a minute, & looks over to find a sleeping Italy) not even the fool.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care; In hopes that-(he pauses & looks at the page with an odd expression) Finland soon would be there.

The children (glances over at Sealand & Liechtenstein) were nestled all snug in their beds; While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads.

And- (pauses for a while, looking at the page with a very disturbed, yet amused expression) Prussia in his 'kerchief (Prussia just stood there, the smirk quickly wiped away, as some of the countries start snickering), & I in my cap; Had just settled down for a long winter's nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter; I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash; Tore open the shutters & threw up the sash.

The moon on the-(pauses for a quickly) chest of the new-fallen snow; Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear; But Finland's airline, & eight tiny reindeer.

With a young looking driver, so lively & quick; I knew in a moment it must be no trick.

More rapid than eagles his courses they came; & he whistled & shouted, & called them by name:

'Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer & Vixen!; On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner & Blitzen!

To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall! Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly; When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.

So up to the house-top the courses they flew; With the sleigh full of toys, & Finland too.

& then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof; The prancing & pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my head, & was turning around; Down the chimney Finland came with a bound.

He was dressed in red & white, from his head to his foot; & his clothes _weren't_ tarnished with ashes & soot. (Germany pauses for a second, wondering how that was even possible)

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back; & he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes—how they twinkled! His dimples—how merry!; His cheeks were like roses, his nose like- (Germany stops reading the rest, due to the fact that he felt a strange aura coming from Sweden).

(Germany quickly skimmed over the next three other verses)...

He had a slender build, like a fantasy elf; & I stared in amazement, in spite of myself.

A wink of his eye & a twist of his head; Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work; & filled all the stockings, & then turned with a jerk.

& laying his finger to the side of his nose; & giving a nod, up the chimney he rose.

He sprang to his sleigh, & to his team gave a whistle; & away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight;

"_Merry Christmas to all, & to all a good night!"_

& with that, Germany closed the book & took a deep breath. After a few seconds of silence, the whole library was filled with cheering. Italy quickly rose his head from his shoulder.

(Italy)- "That was wonderful, Germany!"

(Germany)- "... uhh, thank you..."

Japan starts to look around the library. Some of the countries noticed this.

(Sealand)- "What are you looking for?"

(Japan)- "I noticed that Finland wasn't here."

(Italy)- "Oh, you know him at this time of year! He's out bringing presents to all the children in the world!"

Much later on, everyone goes to their rooms to sleep. When Germany enters his room, he notices a present resting on his pillow. He goes over to pick it up, noticing a letter taped to the side. Carefully, he opens the envelope & starts reading.

'Dear Germany,

The story was wonderful. Too bad I wasn't able to stay for the whole thing. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas day.

- Finland'

Germany smiles, setting down the letter to open his gift. He pauses for a moment, & decides to just wait for morning. So he sets it down next to his bed, & goes to sleep with a soft smile.

The End

(Author)- Hello, I hope you liked the re-make. Some of the lines are the same as the original story, but the rest were edited to fit the story. I hope that you all have a wonderful holiday, & let's see if you get any gifts labeled from Finland (my sister & I will usually use anime character names for the 'from' part of the tag). If I end up with enough time, I'll try to write some other holiday stories! (Unfortunately, I'm currently working on a few series, plus school is a bit hectic this year, so it may not work out all that well. I started working on this about 3 months ago because I knew it might take a while with all the other stuff going on.) Anyways, Happy Holidays!


End file.
